New Life Old Obliviousness
by Is That All You See
Summary: AU-Katniss is at a boarding School where competition runs high, jealousy is thick, and love just may be around the corner. If only Katniss could open her eyes and forget about the feelings she doesn't have.*Rating May change*
1. Welcome to the Rest of Your Life!

A/N: So, this is my fist fanfic and I'm very excited! This is one of the stories where the Games are a high school. It's not an original idea but it's an original plot compared to the rest. Please review and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Oh and hope you don't mind that some characters did not die or abandon Katniss like in the story and the fact that there are no games and she doesn't have to provide for her family lets her live a bit. She's not fearing her or her sisters life so that's why she's more open.

Katniss POV

"Be safe sweetie" My mom calls while I give her and my sister, Prim one last embrace before I board a plane to my new school.

"I will, you know that. I'll miss you guys so much, I love you. I'll call every chance I get but I'll be really busy the first few days." That's what you get for switching schools mid-year, right?

"Ladies and Gentleman, plane 12 in ready to depart please give you tickets to the lady on my left." A strong female voice calls for me.

"Bye, love you" The three of us say in sync, which coaxes a small smile out for them before I turn and leave.

It was so hard to convince my mom to let me leave for this school and even harder for Prim to except it, but they realize how hard I want to make a name for myself. My teacher, Mrs. Carillion recommended me to this school and when my information was sent in they offered to pay for everything. They wanted me. Badly. They sent baskets and letters to my mother begging her to let me go. Eventually she gave in and here I am in first-class, off to one of the best schools in the nation. _

Finally I'm off the plane and on a private car the school sent for my highly anticipated arrival. Wow, they really want me, don't they?

"You're quite the talk of the school board." Says the husky voice driving me.

"I hope that's a good thing. I'm Katniss, you?" Of course it's a good thing.

"Paul. And of course it's a good thing" He answers echoing my thoughts.

"Well, Paul to be honest for the last week this school was all _I _could think about,"

"Well I hope your not disappointed." He says pulling into the school.

"Wow" I'm at a loss of words the school it's…beautiful. It has the architecture and furnishing of the…eightieth century? It's so old but at the same time it looks so new.

"Welcome to The Capitol Prep, I will escort you to your room then the Dean would like to speak to you about this transition," Says Paul

"Uh, Sure… thanks"__

"Oh! Hi, You must be Katniss! I'm Madge! You're gonna love it here. I promise! And you need, you just come to me." The blonde hair, blue eyed girl in my room squeaks.

"Uh, Hi Madge. It's nice to meet you and thanks. I'll make sure I go to you so…we're sharing a room…this is gonna be fun" Hopefully she didn't note my sarcasm on that last part.

"Yeah isn't it! So I'll let you get settled and then I guess you have to go talk to Mr. Potter. But when you come back we can talk!" I guess she didn't.


	2. Peeta, Peeta Mellark

A/N: Wow! I can honestly say I did not expect such a positive reaction! I was put on three alerts and added as a favorite story! Thank you to SilentMockingjay, PeetaMellark'sKatniss, micmic022, booknerd14 and Peeta Mellark Is All Mine. So I just want to put it out there that I will probably only ever update on weekends and I'd like to promise that I'll be consecutive but I really don't know. Now: Enough! On with the story!

I walk down the empty corridor, that I hope leads to the dean's office. I've been walking around for what seems to be eternity until I finally give up and turn into a lounge full with students and staff to ask for a little direction. The first person I see not engaged in a vivid conversation is a husky blonde boy with bone chilling blue eyes.

"Excuse me," I say, my voice is soft and feminine as well as assertive.  
>"Yeah, What's going…what do you…uh, um. Hi, " The blonde boy stutters.<br>"Um, hi. Uh, do you think you could tell me which way the office is?" Maybe I asked the wrong kid.  
>"Yeah, yeah, sure. But, um, your kinda' way off base. The office is on the other side of the school."<br>"Seriously? I've been walking around here for the past hour," I complain, even though there's a smile on my face.  
>"Ha, yeah, sorry. I can take you to the office if you need, my direction giving skills are not the best plus it's pretty far."<br>"Yeah that'd great, um….I didn't get your name."  
>"Peeta, Peeta Mellark." Was the first name necessary twice?<br>"Well, thank you Peeta Mellark. I appreciate it."  
>"Your very welcome…" He raises an eyebrow.<br>"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," Ha!  
>"Don't mock me." He pretends to be offended.<br>I hold a hand to my heart an plead innocence, "I haven't a clue what your talking about."  
>"Uh huh, sure come on."<br>~ ~

"Thanks so much."  
>"No problem, if you ever need any directions or anything find me. Seriously."<br>"I really cant believe everyone here is so sweet. That's the second time today I've heard that. Given Madge was a little…jumpy she was sweet."  
>"Madge? Oh! You're Katniss!"<br>"We went over that…remember?"  
>"No, no! I mean, I'm friends with Madge and you're all she'll talk about. She's really happy that she finally gets a roommate. Wow, so you're the girl with stellar grades?"<br>"Uh, I guess…" Is that a bad thing: 'Girl with Stellar Grades'?  
>"Awesome! Rumor has it your GPA is deadly."<br>"Ha yeah, well, I've got to go. See you around?"  
>"Of course! I mean sure. That'd be great."<p>

A/N: Okay! That was just a filler; I wanted to introduce Peeta and Katniss and then the idea popped into my head and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Plus I knew it was probably the best idea that hasn't been written and I could come up with. Please review, add to alert, or favorite! Thanks for reading


	3. Number Twenty seven!

Do you ever have one of those days where you can't grasp anything? You have a conversation but really you have no idea what's coming out of your mouth? No, you haven't? I knew it! I'm crazy. I have to be, because if I was sane I would have never agreed to get coffee with Madge and her friends. I bet their all a group of anti-social exteriors to the world and giggling, shrieking balls of energy when no one's around. I'm insane because I did agree, I'm standing right here at Coffee's on Fire placing my order and waiting for Madge.

"NUMBER TWENTY SEVEN! ICE COFFE, TWO SUGARS, NO HONEY," yells the brunette behind the counter, as if it's not the first time she's called that number. And it's not I've heard it at least four times, idiot- wait! I'm twenty seven! I walk up to the counter, to grab my drink, "That's me," I say to no one in particular. SLAM! The brunette that was calling the numbers whacks her hands on the table before me, "Took you long enough!"

"Johanna, down! Sorry about her, she's a…um, she's really something. Are you OK?" the green eyed boy directs the last part at me. The girl, apparently named Johanna, glares daggers at the boy as he sends me a very charming apologetic smile. The boy on first glance appears very pulchritudinous, and only becomes more so on further inspection.

"I'm fine, but you really should keep her on a leash." I state coldly. Ok, not the best way to make friends but I'm not a very friendly person. The boy releases Johanna and she leaves to the back room- not with out muttering something under her breath first, mind you. The boy simply roles his eyes at her retreating form and turns back to me.

"I'm Finnick and you know the leash thing may not be a bad idea…" he shoots me a boyish grin and inches closer to me. For some stupid reason I feel heat rise to my cheeks, I'm almost positive that girls must fall at his feet left an right, I for one refuse to be part of them.

"Nice to meet you Finnick, I'm-"

"Katniss, I know. You've only just arrived but there has been a decent buzz about you for at least two weeks."

"Oh," I swallow as he is now only inches from my face and has managed to me pinned against the counter.

"Yeah…" his breath is warm against my ear.

I've been here before. It won't be a pattern, I know better this time.

Too easy to have or too easy to lose?

Both.

"That's nice but I'm meeting friends here, if you wouldn't mind removing yourself from my body. There's this thing, it's called personal space, it's really useful to know. Keeps the 'knees to the groin' down to a minimum." I say with very evident fake sweetness before pushing away from his body. Only to collide with someone I've met before.

"Peeta." I smile as I walk away from the space invader.

"Hey Katniss," all of the usual playfulness of his voice gone.

"You okay?" this time I'm not smiling.

" Yeah. I'm fine, I was actually supposed to ask you that."

"Me? I'm great. Well, I'll be fine as soon as my skin stops crawling.'

"You shouldn't get involved with him."

I scoff. "I wasn't planning on it."

Peeta grabs my arm and move my head so I'm staring into his eyes. "I'm serious," and I don't doubt is for a second.

_So sorry I didn't update last weekend; I had an orthodontist appointment and my mouth hurt all weekend. Plus I had a gazillion pages of homework to do. Tell me what you think in a review. Suggestions very much welcomed. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others but I'm not positive it is so my next one will be for sure! Maybe. I'll try! :) Have a great break/weekend/day/night. Have a great life! There everyone has one of those! _


End file.
